


Manamon

by IeshaFox



Series: Manamon [1]
Category: Manamon
Genre: Audio game, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: A boy starts out on a journey to become the best Manamon tamer, but what he finds is a plot to destroy the world, a plot he's apparently at the very center of.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This novelization is of a game SIMILAR to Pokemon, specifically Pokemon Crystal. All characters places, and other events featured here are copyright Aaron Baker.  
> Manamon is an audio game "sponsored" by VGStorm, and written by Aaron Baker.  
> The chapters for this story will not be very long, but the story will be a bit big.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> And if you're a person with a visual impairment, I strongly suggest you play the game, bea it is fun, and a very good substitute for the Pokemon games, for now.

My name is Luka, and I am  
about to start my Manamon journey,  
a journey that has some rather ode  
twists. But, don't let that steer  
you away, because I have a great story  
to tell to you today.  
Here, come sit down, and I'll  
begin my tale.  
Tangeria is a big world, and  
its citizens aren't even sure  
what's beyond our borders. Some say  
countries with more Manamon,  
Manamon we haven't even heard  
about before.  
Well, I'm getting ahead of  
myself. Let me start with Tangeria  
for now, because that's where things started out  
weird.  
I woke one day in my room,  
hoping for something different, and different  
was what I got, because today was my  
birthday. It was the day I'd get  
my very own Manamon.  
Knowing this, I got up from my bed,  
and opened a chest nearby. It held  
an Herb I was sure I'd be needing  
in the future. I had been keeping  
that Herb safe for when my journey  
would start.  
I cooled myself off over by the  
vent, took a flyer I had placed  
between a couple books that I loved  
to read, and started for the door.  
The house I lived in was not a  
big one, but it was home to myself,  
my father, and sister.  
My father sat reading a book, and  
as he saw me come out, he said,  
"You really should reconsider leaving,  
Luka. I've told you time, and time  
again that I will not stop you, but,"  
"I'll really miss you!" my  
sister piped up. "You won't forget  
me will you?" she looked at me with  
sad eyes, and I went over to put  
my arms around her.  
"I will never forget you," I  
murmured to her, and she nuzzled against  
me.  
"But," my dad continued, "I will  
not stop you."  
I could tell he was saddened by my  
decision, but he never explained why  
when I asked him.  
By the front door, another chest  
held 25 gold that I was sure  
going to need in the days to come.  
Taking a deep breath, I  
squared my shoulders, and looked around  
the house for what seemed to be the last  
time, and stepped outside.  
A young girl around my age  
walked up to me as I left. I  
recognized her as a former  
classmate by the name of Sierra.  
"Oh, hey there, Luka!" she  
exclaimed as she neared. "You must  
be headed to Dr. Murettes's  
office. I hear you're going to be  
leaving Seret City to tame  
Manamon. Since she's my mom,  
I'm going to start taming too!"  
I blinked. I hadn't really  
expected it, but I did know it was  
coming sooner or later.  
"I'll meet you at her office,  
okay?"  
Before I could respond, she  
scurried off.  
"As usual, I couldn't even  
get a word in edge-wise." I  
murmur, taming my features before  
my cheeks could turn red.  
I started the short walk across the  
gravel path over to the house  
Sierra had indicated, and stepped  
inside the cool lodging.  
I hadn't been outside too  
long, but it was long enough for the heat  
to creep into my clothing, and start  
me sweating, almost. So, I  
welcomed the cool interior of my  
classmate's house.  
As I entered, the doctor  
noticed, and smiled at me,  
"Oh, hi Luka!" she said.  
"Hi," I replied.  
"Sierra!" Dr. Murettes  
called. "Sierra, Luka's here."  
"I'm here mom!" the girl's  
face poked out of a doorway.  
Sierra was very enthusiastic as she  
turned to me. "What took you so  
long?"  
"I didn't take that long,"  
I held up my hands.  
"Did so," Sierra retorted,  
pouting at me.  
"Did not, argh! What's the  
point?" I let the argument drop.  
Sierra would win anyway. She  
always did.  
"Cut it out, you two," Dr.  
Murettes commanded, sounding  
slightly annoyed as she started for  
her office. "If you two want  
to be great Manamon tamers, you are  
going to have to learn how to get along  
with other people." She beckoned to us,  
"Anyway, follow me and you will both  
get your very own Manamon."  
I nodded, and followed Sierra  
into her mom's office.


	2. The First Battle

"Right, here we are!" Dr.  
Murettes turned to us, smiling  
brightly. "You see those three  
creatures in the corner?"  
We nodded.  
"Their names are Leefox,  
Aquaffe, and Flammia. You may  
take one of them to be your very own  
Manamon. Luka, why don't you  
choose first?"  
I started forward, suddenly becoming  
very shy. I didn't much like being put  
in the spotlight.  
I looked over the Manamon  
in the room, and stepped tentatively  
over to the one Dr. Murettes had  
indicated was Leefox.  
"That's Leefox," she confirmed.  
"It is a plant and earth type.  
It can go for over three months without  
eating or drinking, only surviving  
on the energy from the sun, but it might  
grow weak after a month of such a  
diet." her smile turned to a  
grin as she said, "Insects sometimes  
get alarmed when they land on a  
grassy surface that turns out to be  
a Leefox." she chuckled.  
Unsure of myself, I reached a  
hand out to caress Leefox's  
grass-like fur. The Manamon  
looked at me, very I noticed,  
it was just about as shy as I was.  
"Hey," I said softly to it, and  
it nuzzled my hand.  
I perked up, and Dr.  
Murettes waited patiently as  
for my choice.  
"I think I'll choose  
Leefox." I replied, smiling.  
"Great choice," Sierra  
grinned, and walked forward  
confidently. "I think I'll  
choose," her gaze fell on a  
the one in the other corner of the room.  
Upon closer inspection, it was a  
reptilian Manamon with a thin  
line for a mouth, and a small hole  
in its back that occasionally released  
smoke.  
I looked at my newly  
acquired Leefox. Its leafy  
ears twitched as the fox cub  
Manamon looked up at me.  
"Hey, wait!" Sierra  
sauntered up to me as I approached  
the exit. "We should have a battle,  
to see which of our Manamon are  
better."  
"I, uh,"  
"Come on! Unless you're scared."  
she grinned at me.  
Fine, I thought, and nodded.  
"Go, Flammia!" Sierra  
said, confidence exuding from her.  
"Go, Leefox!" I said, hoping  
I sounded as confident.  
"You make the first move,"  
Sierra said.  
I thought for a moment, and nodded  
to myself, a strategy formed.  
"Tailwag," I said  
to Leefox who obeyed.  
Its leafy tail wagged, and  
Flammia seemed to wilt, its  
defenses down.  
"Fine then. Flammia, use  
headbutt!" and the Manamon did  
as ordered, its reptilian head  
slamming into Leefox. The fox  
grunted, but stayed steady.  
"Claw swipe," I told my  
Manamon companion, it raised its  
paws, swiping at its foe. The  
stick-like protrusions near its paws  
also made contact, making Flammia  
stagger.  
Another headbutt, and Leefox  
almost toppled over. But, I was  
prepared. I searched through my  
pockets, and gave it the herb I  
had taken from the chest in my room,  
feeling satisfied to use it now.  
"No fair," Sierra complained,  
but I stuck my tongue out at her.  
Flammia sneered at the fox  
cub, lowering its defenses  
slightly, but neither my Manamon,  
nor I, were going to let this bring us  
down. "You've got this," I  
muttered, then commanded, "claw  
swipe, again."  
Another headbutt, and another  
claw swipe had Flammia,  
and thus Sierra, defeated.  
"Oh, dear, I'm not off to a  
very good start, am I?" she said,  
and leaned down to the reptile by her  
feet. "Ah, well. I was  
hoping to have done better, but I  
guess I will just have to train my  
Manamon more, and most  
importantly," she grinned,  
"train more Manamon."  
Sierra picked Flammia  
up, and looked over to Dr.  
Murettes.  
"Which reminds me, mom, don't  
you something else for us?"  
"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed.  
"I nearly forgot."  
Dr. Murettes rummaged around  
in her desk for a moment, and pulled  
out two small packages, handing  
one to each of us.  
"If you're going to take on the  
Stadium Challenge, you're going  
to have to be prepared. To catch more  
Manamon, you're going to need  
these," I opened the packet to find  
little objects made out of string,  
called Mananets. "These can be  
thrown at a feral Manamon  
to hopefully capture it." she  
explained.  
"What about this?" I asked,  
holding up a small device.  
"That is a Manapedia, it  
stores information about all of the  
different kinds of Manamon you have  
seen, and caught."  
I nodded.  
"You're all set. Have fun, and  
stay safe!"  
Both Sierra and I nodded to this.  
"Oh, and don't forget to come  
see me sometimes, because you can show  
me the progress you've made with  
your Manapedia! I might just  
give you a reward every now and again."  
she winked at us, then turned away.


	3. Mentosa Prairie

Outside once more, I stretched,  
waiting for Sierra, who had  
ordered me to wait for her, because she  
would join me a little before leaving town.  
"All right, let's go!" Sierra  
said, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"Have you been to Amica Town?" she  
asked.  
"No." I replied as we  
walked toward the gates to Mentosa  
Prairie.  
"It's just a short trip through the  
prairie. I've been there with  
mom a couple times when she's done  
some research outside of the city."  
"Okay," I said, opening the  
gate for Sierra.  
Before leaving Dr. Murettes's  
house, I learned that Manamon  
usually stay in the protective  
ball that was created when caught in  
a Mananet, which was where my  
Leefox, and I suspected  
Sierra's Flammia, were stored.  
Once within that ball, the Manamon  
weighed close to nothing, which was really  
great when traveling.  
"Well, I'll meet you there!"  
Sierra replied, and before I had a  
chance to say anything, she ran off.  
That left me at the entrance  
to Mentosa Prairie, watching as  
Sierra travelled south, through his  
tall grass, and eventually  
disappear from view.  
"Ready, Leefox?" I asked  
the Manamon curled inside its  
ball of string. I knew there we be  
no answer, and I was correct.  
So, I started forward, following  
Sierra's example, and beginning  
the trek south, to Amica Town.  
"Along your journey, tamers  
will wish to speak to you, and challenge  
you to a battle." said a stranger  
also traveling through the grasses.  
I looked over at him, and he  
smiled kindly. "Speaking of which,  
I'd like to challenge you to a  
battle!"  
He took out two Mananets,  
and let the ball of string open,  
revealing a Manamon. "Go,  
Squirmunk!" he said as the  
creature landed before him.  
A quick battle had the two of us  
exchanging blows, claw swipe from  
me, and the Squirmunk pouncing.  
This happened until both of his  
Squirmunks were defeated.  
"Wow, it hurts lose," said  
the stranger. "My name's Howard,  
by the way."  
"Luka," I remarked, and with the  
challenger defeated I started off  
again.  
Shortly after my encounter with  
Howard, I came across a feral  
Squirmunk which sneered at me and  
Leefox.  
I thought back to what Dr.  
Murettes had said before we left,  
suggesting that I fill up my  
Manapedia, which gave me an  
idea.  
I pulled out one of the Mananets  
I had received, and looked at the  
Manamon before me.  
"Well, it's worth a shot,"  
I said to the Squirmunk, and began  
the battle.  
After a couple attacks, the  
Squirmunk began to stumble, which I  
took as my chance to catch it, and  
I released the Mananet.  
My hand was poised in mid-air as  
Squirmunk flailed weakly in  
the net, eventually letting it close  
around the squirrel. The resulting  
ball landed on the ground, and rolled  
to my feet.  
I picked it up, and smiled  
confidently, because I had just caught  
my first feral Manamon.  
I've still got a long way to go,  
I thought.  
I had heard, mainly from Sierra  
and her mom, that there were over one  
hundred Manamon species in  
Tangeria, and I was on my way  
to catching them all.


	4. Enter, Amica Town

Somewhere near Howard, and where I  
had caught the feral Squirmunk,  
I came across two Mananets,  
tangled in a patch of grass.  
Thinking nobody had any idea they  
were there, I decided to take them for  
myself, which put me at five of the  
nets once more.  
"Did you know," a girl said as  
I continued, "some moves won't  
do so well on certain Manamon,  
for inst.e, if a Wormer were to use  
bug bite on an Aquaffe, it would  
do less damage. Now, on a  
Murkit," she pulled a  
Mananet from a pack, and  
su%mmoned the Manamon within,  
a cat with black fur around almost  
every part of its body, except the  
brown fur around its paws.  
Examining my Manapedia told  
me that rumors state that if a  
litter of Murkit are born on  
Halloween night, then they would die  
before sunrise, but that legend was  
proven wrong. The entry also informed  
me that it acted more like a kitten than  
it looked. From the image before me,  
I could most definitely agree.  
I fought this Murkit, which was like  
Squirmunk with its pounces, theo  
another Manamon called a  
Wormer, possibly the one this girl  
had been referring to.  
An evil glint entered her eye  
when she was defeated, and the girl,  
Amelia I learned, said, "I'm  
going to find something with a type  
advantage against your Manamon."  
"Good luck," I replied as she  
moved away.  
, looked up at the sky, and  
noticed it was getting rather late in the  
afternoon.  
Had time really passed so quickly?  
Well, either way, it was about time  
I focused, solely, on  
traveling to Amica Town, and  
meeting up with Sierra there.  
But, when I came across the entrance  
to what I believed to be the town,  
there was no enthusiastic Manamon  
tamer there to greet me, nor  
to wonder what took me so long.  
I looked around, and found a  
sign in front of a building,  
proclaiming itself as the Manamon  
Hotel, near the gate to Mentosa  
Prairie. Near that was another  
buileing which I supposed was the  
shop. In front of the shop a girl  
around my age smiled welcomingly  
at me, "You can buy all sorts  
of neat things at the Manamon  
Marketplaçe," she said. "There's  
Mananets, Herbs, and other  
stuff too!"  
"Other stuff, huh?" I asked,  
and stepped into the market.  
"Jake, come over here! Some  
scorch oinffment's fallen off the  
shelf, and broken open over here!  
Jake!" someone called.  
"How can I help you?" the  
seller asked. "We have several  
things to offer today, including  
Mananets, Herbs, and more!"  
"How much do Herbs cost?" I  
asked.  
"300 gold each."  
I dug around in my pocket, and  
pulled out double the amount for two  
herbs. She gave the two to me,  
her smile still present.  
"You should see my Murkit, it's  
so adorable!" a girl told me  
on my way to the hotel. "It is  
so, so adorable, eeeee!" I was not  
quite sure how to respond, so I just  
smiled at her, and stepped inside.  
Time for a good night's rest, and tomorrow  
I would see what to do next.


	5. A Fysty Encounter

"Out to the east is Taiketsu  
Trail. There's not much out there, not  
that I'm aware of, but seeing as as're  
a Manamon tamer, you're  
probably looking for the first  
Stadium, am I right?"  
"Yeah." I responded.  
"The first Stadium is in  
Hazeldale City, just through the  
Amica Wooes to the west of town."  
"Thank you very much," I remarked,  
and the man I had been inquiring help  
from nodded. "Good luck, tamer."  
The night had passed without  
problems, and I was now feeling  
refreshed, as were my Manamon.  
I had let both Squirmunk and  
Leefox out for a bit, so that they could  
exercise, somewhat.  
"How do you both feel about heaeing  
out east, and getting a little better at  
battling?" I asked them both.  
Squirmunk chittered, and Leefox  
only twitched its ears in  
acknowledgement, very I pet both  
affectionately.  
Almost immediately after stepping through  
to Taiketsu Trail, a  
muscular, humanoid creature  
with a growth that almost looked like a  
helmet, stepped forward, almost like it  
had been waiting for me, or someone,  
to come outside the town. My  
Manapedia identified this creature  
as a Fyste, a fighting type  
Manamon, and it looked ready for a  
challenge.  
Leefox stepped forward, almost  
as if it were asking for this challenge,  
and it swiped its claws at the  
Fyste.  
Unfortunately, the attack  
missed, and Fyste retaliated  
with a headbutt that almost sent Leefox  
tumbling to the ground.  
"Whoa, Leefox," I said as  
the cub steadied itself. "Try that other  
thing you learned," I tried  
to remember another move Leefox  
could use.  
"Try Battergh Branch,"  
I suggested, its arms almost grew  
into linge tree branches, hitting  
the Manamon before it. Another  
headbutt was Fyste's response,  
but Leefox was ready this time, and it  
hardly flinched. It swiped Fzste  
again, and I pulled out a Mananet,  
and threw it at the Manamon who  
had toppled over.  
The net almost hovered as Fyste  
tried to get free, but it was too  
weak, and it was encased in the  
Mananet.  
A little later, after fighting several  
more Fystes, and more Squirmunks,  
I felt ready to take on the  
woods.  
A short nap at his hotel  
refreshed everyone, and I started out  
west.  
"Oh, hello!" a man said as  
he emerged from the woods.  
"Who are you?" I asked,  
mildly curious.  
"My name is Officer Dale  
Rask." he responded. "I was  
over in Hazeldale City,  
checking out a recent theft."  
"A theft?" I asked.  
"Someone stole a bell from the  
Belltower!" he snorted.  
"Oh? Why would someone steal a  
bell?" I asked, finding this the  
tiniest bit amusing.  
"Nobody knows, but that's what  
makes this case rather odd. Anyway,  
sorry for wasting zr time. I'll  
let you get on your way."  
I nodded, and stepped out into the  
woods. I was feeling rather ready for  
my first Stadium, and I felt my  
Manamon were ready too.


	6. Amíca Woods

I have never been attacked by a  
Manamon before, not playfully, not  
in self-defense, or just to hurt.  
But, then again, my journey had :  
started yesterday.  
I grunted as an owl dove at  
me from a tree, knocking me to the  
ground. Leefox was there in an  
instant however, whacking the feral  
Manamon with a tree branch, ;-  
careful not to hit me.  
I got to my feet, and checked  
my Manapedia, finding that this was  
an Owlaw.  
It was a strange owl, its beak  
shaped almost like a tube, and sharpened  
to a fine point, and fea"rs arranged  
in a circular pattern around its  
eyes.  
Owlaw flew upwards, and then  
tried to díve at Leefox, but  
it was quicker. The braoches knocked  
it to the ground, and a Mananet was  
close behind, catching his creature.  
After several seconds of waiting,  
Owlaw gave up the fight, and let  
me capture it, bringing the air and  
sound type into my party.  
Near a to ree, a boy called  
out to me, "Did you know, after some  
time, or when exposed to a certain  
item, some Manamon change  
into a completely new species?"  
He held up a Mananet, and=a  
moment, I thought he was going to show  
me something interesting. The net opened  
and a Wormer, a hairier type of  
caterpillar, dropped out. After a  
quick battle with that, another  
Mananet summoned a Globular.  
According to my Manapedia, it was the  
transformation of Wormer. It looked  
like just a blob.  
Battling this was more tough, and the boy  
was severely disappointed that I won.  
"No fair," he complained. "You  
beat my transformed creature!"  
It was then that I got his point:  
He was showing me the transformation  
of Wormer, that was it.  
Afterwards, I enc_ffered a Murkit  
which I managed to capture, adding it  
to my party, and making my team of  
six Manamon complete. As  
well, I came across a Cacone,  
and Jiminar, an insect, and  
electric type respectively.  
I also took it upon myself to get a  
Wormer too. These were put into something  
called the Transportal, a  
device that let my caught  
Manamon be with me wherever I went,  
but not in my party. Unfortunately,  
this also meant I couldn't use them  
in battles unless I retrieved  
them.  
I traveled west, and northward,  
coming across more tamers, and a chest that  
contained a Revive.  
I looked out at the forest from a  
random bench among the trees, and  
let my body rest a bit.  
Afterwards, I came across a man  
advising that I always bring status  
curing items with me on my  
journey, then challenging me to a  
fight.  
"Don't underestimate status  
ailments, kíd," he said after the  
battle. "They could really turn  
the tables, making your near win a  
loss."  
"I'll keep that in mind." I  
responded, and went on my way.  
A sign stated that I was to take  
the northern path if I was headed  
for Hazeldale City, which I was,  
so I did. This brought me to another  
sign which told me that to the west was the  
way to go, I followed its advice.  
Afterwards, the path turned south, "not  
west once again, and I groaned, my  
body growing weary after the hard trek  
I had embarked on.  
Finally, my travels ended, because  
I came across the city of  
Hazeldale.  
"First stop," I muttered, "the  
hotel for a night or two of  
sleep."


	7. Manamon Tamer, Yavin

Inside the hotel I was  
surprised to bump into a kid of about  
ten years.  
"Oops, sorry," I  
apologized.  
"No prob, guy!" he replied  
enthusiastically. "Say, you're a  
Manamon tamer, aren't you?" he  
asked.  
I blinked.  
How could so many people tell this?  
"Yeah, I am, actually." I  
said.  
"Neato!" he exclaimed. "Can  
we have a battle?"  
"Um, my Manamon are  
exhausted, actually." I refrained  
from saying that I was as well, and  
continued, "I just finished travelling  
through the Amica Woods."  
"Oh," he sounded very disappointed,  
and if it weren't for the taxing trek  
I had just finished, I feel like I  
would have taken him up on the  
challenge.  
He looked at me, perking up.  
"Well, how about we have a battle  
after you rest up?"  
"I can do that," I said.  
"Cool! I'll be waiting here  
when you rest up!"  
I nodded, and proceeded forward.  
The next day, I found the kid  
near the exit to the hotel, and smiled  
kindly at him.  
"Are ya all rested up?" he  
asked me.  
"I am."  
"Great then, guy! I presume  
you have heard of two-on-two  
battles?"  
I blinked, because as a matter of  
fact, I had not.  
"They are battles where you use  
two creatures simultaneously."  
the boy explained. "There are also  
three-on-three, four-on-four,  
five-on-five battles, and,"  
"Let me guess:  
Six-on-six?" I asked,  
interrupting him.  
"Erm, no actually. They're  
called full party brawls.  
Anyway, I'm a big fan of  
two-on-two battles, so let's  
give it a go, okay?"  
I nodded, and pulled two nets  
from my pack.  
To start the battle, the tamer  
sent out red-beaked, black-chested,  
and brown-feathered, eagle-like  
Manamon that I found out was  
called Eagala, and a Fyste.  
My two were Leefox, and Wormer.  
"You go first, guy!" he replied.  
"All right."  
I suggested Leefox begin the  
fight by using tailwag, and I  
chose the target as Fyste, because it  
seemed the fighting type might  
give me some problems. Fyste,  
however, didn't take kindly to its  
defenses being lowered, and it used  
Rookie Punch against Leefox.  
A move called Sandy Wind was  
used by Eagala, against Wormer,  
who used Venom Shot against  
Fyste. Leefox helped with the  
damage, leaving the air type alone  
for now. Fyste sneered, and Eagala  
swooped down, hitting Wormer, who  
didn't look too good at the  
moment. Bug bite hit Fyste,  
and a Battered branch attempt  
missed, leaving Leefox open for  
some damage of its own. But,  
Wormer was not the main target of  
Eagala's this time. This let  
Wormer start whittling Eagala's  
health down, and Leefox knock  
Fyste out. A couple more rounds, and  
I had to switch out my Wormer for  
Owlaw, but one more swipe of its  
claws, and Eagala was taken down  
as well, granting me victory  
over the tamer.  
"That's some serious skill,  
guy! I'll have to tame, and train  
myself before I can even hope to defeat  
powerful tamers like yourself!" he held  
out his hand to me. "I'm Yavin by the  
way."  
"Luka." I said, taking his hand  
in mine.  
"You were pretty good at  
two-on-two battles," Yavin  
complimented. "If I ever see you again  
I would like to try a three-on-three  
battle."  
I smiled. "I'd like the  
challenge."  
"Well," Yavin looked down.  
"I guess I need to go catch some  
more Manamon first."  
I nodded as he walked off,  
then followed as he went through the  
door, and out into Hazeldale once  
more.  
That guy was a little strange, just  
calling me "guy," but I wasn't  
going to fret about it too much.  
I started to the east, toward what  
I found to be the blocked exit  
to Sqien Path.  
It seemed Hazeldale was  
blocked off from this route, and the  
stadium, which I learned  
specialized in sound type  
Manamon, was not open, because the  
leader was not available.  
That was strange.  
Why was the stadium leader  
unavailable?  
A truly intriguing question.


	8. Hazeldale Belltower

I found myself wandering through a  
throng of people, through a house, and into the  
front of the Hazeldale  
Belltower. Not only did I find  
myself wandering into the front of the tower,  
but going inside it!  
I guess dad was right, I am  
a naturally curious person.  
I started looking around, coming  
across a ladder with an elderly man  
standing nearby.  
"I've heard only city workers  
have access to the upper levels of the  
Belltower, but my age prevents  
me from joining the people having a look  
around."  
"I'm sorry," I replied,  
then climbed upwards, into the tower.  
"I'm helping the police in their  
investigation," a strange man stated  
as I neared the ladder leading to the  
third floor. "But, I am on  
break, and I need an  
intellectual stimulation. I  
challenge you!"  
He almost flipped a near into the  
air and a creature resembling a  
bell hopped free. I made  
quick work of both Manamon, known  
as Chingle. After this guy, another  
stranger, who almost insulted me,  
also challenged me, using the same  
Manamon as the man before.  
On the floor above, just laying  
in the middle of the room, well, not  
technically in the middle, but still,  
was an antidote, which I quickly  
learned, would cure the status ailment  
of poison.  
More opponents, using Chingles  
again, challenged me, but I made  
quick work of them too. (As it turns  
out, battered branch works well against  
the Chingle line.) A chest near a  
detective, and a boy, yielded a  
Strong Herb, which I gladly stored  
for future use.  
I was getting rather nervous, because some  
people were assuming I was the one who  
stole the bell. But, I knew I  
hadn't because I had never left  
Seret City before.  
What was going on?  
Nothing to it but to continue, so I  
did, climbing the ladder to the next  
level.  
Another chest held an Herb,  
which I kept with me.  
"The biggest question here is: How  
could a single person, or a group,  
even take the bell? It's so  
large, and nobody could remove it  
without making an absurd amount of  
noise!" said another stranger, one  
who decided to challenge me.  
Finally, I climbed up to the  
last level of the Belltower, and found  
something I did not expect.  
"Oh, hello! I didn't see  
you there," said a man standing before me.  
"I suppose you are here because you  
heard about the theft of the sacred  
bell."  
"I did hear about it, yes."  
I replied.  
"Why %did you come here?" he  
asked.  
"I," I looked him in the eyes  
and told him the truth. "There were a  
lot of people coming and going, and the stadium  
was closed, so I thought I'd come  
and check this place out. There were some  
pretty strong tamers here too,  
good practice for the stadium."  
"Then, it is power you seek?" he  
inquired.  
"Well, not power, I just, um,"  
I stopped speaking, because I didn't  
truly know the answer to that.  
What did I seek? I know  
I wanted to be the best tamer in  
Tangeria, but still.  
"I understand." he said. "You will  
find no tamer more powerful than myself  
here at the Belltower. If you  
wish to become a stronger tamer, then  
should challenge me."  
And thus, my test for the tower  
began. I learned that the man was the  
Bellmaster, and his name was Sagose.  
"Go, Chingle!" he said,  
summoning the bell-like Manamon.  
"Go, Leefox!"


	9. VS. Bellma%ster Sangose

I figured I'd play it safe  
this time, and had Leefox use  
sharpen, to get its strength up some,  
before getting it going on the damage.  
Unfortunately, Sagose almost  
defeated Leefox with sound wave.  
I substituted, when fighting against  
his Murkit, using the advice given  
to me before Amica Town, but  
Murkit was faster, and stronger,  
defeating Wormer with an attack  
called Fear Feed.  
I healed up Leefox,  
unfortunately" there was nothing I could  
do right now about Wormer's defeat,  
and continued the fight. Fear Feed  
almost took Leefox out, but I  
healed it, and it continued to fight  
until Murkit was defeated.  
But, the second Chingle summoned  
sung, and put my Leefox  
to sleep.  
Owlaw was my next choice, but  
it was quickly put to sleep too, and  
all I could do was fight the sleep.  
More sound wave, and I was  
unsure whether Leefox, or  
Owlaw would be able to help win this  
fight.  
Bellmaster Sagose was proving  
correct: He was my biggest,  
toughest challenge yet.  
Finally, however, a single  
battered branch helped me win,  
which defeated the Bellmaster.  
"You have proven your skill in  
battle," he said, "I see great  
things in your future."  
"Thank you." I accepted the  
compliment.  
"You have bested me in a Manamon  
battle, which deserves some form of  
gift, I think." he smiled.  
", don't,"  
"Here, have this Chingle I recently  
captured!" he insisted, holding out  
a ball of netting, which presumably  
held a Chingle.  
"Take good care of this Chingle."  
Sagose said. "Be off with you now."  
Warmth was replaced by seriousness,  
and Sagose turned away.  
I was left to my thoughts as I  
searched the top of the belltower,  
though for what, I was not sure. I  
did find something called a  
Daedalus Dust, however.  
My thoughtful mood remained as  
I walked into the hotel later that  
day, after climbing down the tower.  
I rested up in the hotel, letting  
my body recover from the exertion it  
had endured the past couple days,  
as well as giving my Manamon  
some time to rest, play, or whatever.  
Leefox and Murkit lay near  
me, Owlaw and Wormer were playing a  
friendly game I did not quite understand,  
and Squirmunk : seemed to be  
doing the Manamon version of  
relaxing. It looked rather strange  
to me. But, I didn't question it.  
Before I knew it, with the warm  
body of %Murkit on one side,  
and Leefox on the other, I was  
asleep.


End file.
